Dos caras de la misma moneda
by Tete93
Summary: Regulus y Draco no eran más que dos caras de la misma moneda, en diferentes guerras. "Este fic participa del reto "En tiempos de guerra" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres"
1. PARTE UNO: REGULUS

_**"Este fic participa del reto "En tiempos de guerra" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres"**_

**El reto:**La historia deberá ser un two-shot, en donde un capítulo narre algún acontecimiento de la Primera Guerra Mágica con Lord Voldemort y el otro capítulo algún acontecimiento de la Segunda Guerra Mágica contra Lord Voldemort.

**Disclaimer: **Si lo reconocen pertenece a Rowling. Yo no gano ni medio knut por escribir esto.

**PARTE UNO: REGULUS**

No era la primera vez que Isla Black oía la frase "¡Estas deshonrando al apellido Black!", de hecho su respetada madre se la había repetido hasta el cansancio en todas sus variantes posibles cuando se enteró que su querida hija se iba a casar con un muggle.

Sin embargo en esta ocasión la frase no iba dirigida hacia ella sino a Regulus Black, mientras Isla observaba todo desde su retrato ubicado en la cocina del número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

Por lo que Isla había logrado escuchar Walburga había encontrado a su hijo menor jugando en la calle con su vecino muggle y había montado en cólera. Había comenzado la reprimenda gritando sobre cuanta vergüenza Regulus estaba llevando al apellido, pero después había cambiado de táctica.

—Mi corazón no aguantaría otra decepción hijo. Ya suficiente tengo con que tu hermano haya entrado a Gryffindor y esté relacionándose con toda clase de escoria. Moriría de tristeza si tú también me decepcionas.

El chantaje emocional era más efectivo que los gritos en un niño de diez años. Regulus se había lanzado a abrazar a su madre y le había prometido que no volvería a relacionarse con muggles.

Seis años después Isla había visto a Walburga reventar de orgullo cuando su hijo había vuelto a casa con su antebrazo marcado. Dos años después Regulus se había marchado junto con Kreacher de la casa, solo el elfo había vuelto. Dieciocho años después, Isla es quien reventó de orgullo al escuchar la charla entre Harry Potter y sus amigos, al darse cuenta que Regulus había tomado el camino correcto después de todo.

**Fin de la Parte 1.**

Si me dejan reviews les envío ranas de chocolate.

Besos

Tete


	2. PARTE DOS: DRACO

_**"Este fic participa del reto "En tiempos de guerra" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres"**_

**El reto:**La historia deberá ser un two-shot, en donde un capítulo narre algún acontecimiento de la Primera Guerra Mágica con Lord Voldemort y el otro capítulo algún acontecimiento de la Segunda Guerra Mágica contra Lord Voldemort.

**Disclaimer: **Si lo reconocen pertenece a Rowling yo no gano ni medio knut por escribir esto.

**PARTE DOS: DRACO**

Phineas II debía tener un muy buen sentido del humor o estar muy orgulloso de su tía. Alguna razón debía haber por la que había colgado retratos de Isla por todas las propiedades de los Black y les había realizado un encantamiento de presencia permanente.

Esto incluía la mansión Malfoy, ya que de antaño había sido propiedad de los Black hasta que había sido adquirida por Abraxas Malfoy. Por alguna gracia del destino, quienes habían pasado a ocupar la mansión habían sido un Malfoy y una Black, ya que Abraxas había entregado la mansión a su único hijo como regalo de bodas.

Luego de que Grimmauld Place hubiese quedado vacío, sin otra compañía más que Kreacher, Isla visitaba más frecuentemente sus otros retratos. El retrato que se encontraba en la mansión Malfoy se convirtió en su favorito al descubrir que Lucius y Narcissa tenían un hijo de poco más de un año, la verdad Isla siempre había tenido un punto débil por los niños pequeños.

Pasaron los años y en la casa de los Malfoy se oían las mismas tonterías que en la casa de los Black sobre honrar el apellido. Pero en el caso del pequeño Draco no era una reprimenda sino un mantra:

—Eres un Malfoy, tienes que llevar orgullosamente el apellido.

Draco lo hacía, y a Isla le recordaba dolorosamente a Regulus, un niño tomando todas las decisiones incorrectas solo para cumplir con las expectativas de un apellido.

A diferencia de Walburga, Narcissa no estaba orgullosa sino desesperada cuando Draco se marcó el antebrazo a la misma edad que Regulus. Un año y medio después Draco se había rehusado a delatar a Harry Potter, aunque era imposible que no le hubiese reconocido aún con la cara hinchada. Y entonces a Isla se le levantó un poco el espíritu al pensar que quizá, y solo quizá, aún había esperanza para el pequeño Draco.

**FIN**

Si me dejan review les mando la última edición de "El Quisquilloso"

Besos

Tete


End file.
